Twist of Events
by storiemaker
Summary: This is my first fic. It is Kara/Danny based on how i wish the events had happened. Please leave a comment good/bad is accepted and hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic I really wanted to write because I really wish the show had done it this way in episode 2 of season 2. I will start the story from episode 9 season 1 however. This is my first fic so please be patient. It is Danny and Kara Based.**

* * *

Chapter one

9-Trials

The last damn monkey had survived which meant the vaccine worked but now Dr. Scott needed People to participate in a trial, six people in varying blood types and other factors such as age and gender. Kara was surprised with the outcome as so many people had shown up. Kara anxiously waited in line while Danny was being interviewed, she just hoped he wasn't chosen. The line was slowly pulling her closer to the three table and chairs with Doc Rios, Quincy and Rachel questioned the sailors. Master Chief had already been selected as he ticked off some of the boxes Rachel needed. Kara was terrified but knew it was the right thing to do.

* * *

About an hour or so later they announced who was going to participate in the trials. Rachel read out the list "Master Chief Jeter, Chief Engineer Garnett, Tex, Lt Foster, Miller, Gibson. Thank you that is all."

* * *

Kara stood with shaky knees petrified of what's to come. Danny's heart sank, if he could take her place he would, he didn't know what he would do if he lost her. Danny followed her to her cabin and stayed with her while she packed her bag. "Harvest Queen 2008, I didn't know you were royalty!" Kara giggled at his attempt to break the awkward silence and replied with "Thank you, for not trying to talk me out of it." Kara was in the helicopter bay thinking through all the possible outcomes of this trial while Dr. Scott injected them with the vaccine prototype and gave them a speech on how amazing they all were, that made Kara even more fearful. They entered the tent and prepared their cots while nervously waiting to be injected with the virus. Time came and Kara knew she had to do it for all those people that had been infected and yet to be changed by the Horrible Pandemic that ravaged the world. Well there was no backing out now as the needle pressed into her skin and the liquid made its way through Kara's body. Kara knew that the only way out of this was for the cure to work, and she sure as hell hoped it would.

* * *

Danny was sat in the officers mess while waiting for any updates, when the phone rang and Lt Granderson picked up the phone reporting to us that all was well. Danny's mind flooded with relief as his Kara was alright for now. He just hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

The fevers were fine as they were all told that was their bodies way of coping but what really startled them was the three minute seizure Kara had survived. That's when things started going south quickly.

* * *

 **There is more stay posted and I will update please comment I will accept bad comments as well as it will help me improve. If you think this story is a total flop then please don't hesitate to state that. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the encouragement. I am sorry for the mistakes in the previous chapter I will go and edit it. I will try and update soon but no promises. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Two

9-Trials Part two

Things were only getting worse in the tent, they were only getting worse

Danny was playing cards with Carlton not knowing what was going on in the helicopter bay, praying she would make it. Carlton was pretty much done with the game but Danny couldn't, he didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. He was breaking inside the unknown eating away at him, while he sat there wretched, the suspense was killing him.

Their symptoms were getting worse and Quincy knew that the vaccine wasn't working but Rachel was stubborn in accepting that fact and continued to waste precious time. Danny had to distract himself somehow and decided to get rid of some of the tension is his body by working out. While doing pull ups Danny's mind traced back to the when Kara was packing and he just lost his strength to continue.

They were delirious, Andrea was singing to Kara as if she was Lily, Tex said something he would only say when he was drunk and Master Chief had a hallucination about his deceased wife and children and ripped out his IV, Dr. Rios had to use a sedative to calm him down.

It was that moment only when Miller turned and saw Mya lying there so still with blood trickling down her face. Rachel only then accepted, after Mya died, that the vaccine was failing and she had already wasted so much time.

Quincy wanted to do a Passive immunisation transfer to inject them with the plasma from Bertrise's blood to give them all her antibodies to help fight off the virus. Kara's test had come back and the results astonished Rachel, Kara was pregnant!

Danny was called to meet the captain on deck. He was scared to death and knew what the captain was going to say, that She wasn't going to make it or even worse that she was already dead. He was pacing back and forth when the captain arrived. The captain spoke the first words "I wasn't sure if it were my place to tell you but if it were me I'd want to know… Kara's" (Danny knew what the captain was going to say, She was already. But instead the Captain surprised Danny and Spoke a word Danny never imagined would come out of his mouth in this situation.) "Pregnant!" Reality Dawned over Danny and his heart was crushed. The Captain permitted him to see Kara, which was all he wanted to do however once he entered the hanger and saw all of them lying there he wanted to turn away but he had to see her, it could be the last time. In his HAZMAT suit he approached Kara's cot and crouched down next to her, she was getting a picture of her mother but Danny grabbed her hand and said "Hi sweetheart." Her face was covered in red spots; she was pale and could already pass for a dead girl. "Danny?" she struggled to say, "Captain said we could have a visit." "That can't be good news." All he managed to say was "Don't you ever leave me" The pain evident in his voice as the tears finally escaped his eyes and ran over his pain stricken face. Kara nodded before Blood ran from her nose and Danny only fully then excepted that she was dying with his unborn child too who would never get to see the world. The tears flowed freely.

Tom told Slattery to brief the crew, anyone who wanted a visit, now was the time to do so. He stood in the hallway with Mike "Six people Mike, six."

Dr. Scott was running out of ideas quickly as the IVIG didn't work and they were getting even worse. She sat there wondering why it had worked with the monkey. The crew was visiting the six of them and they were saying their goodbyes. Chandler entered the tent and looked around. He saw Danny holding Kara's hand as if he was the only thing holding her here. He spoke with Master Chief for what he thought would be the last time.

Rachel stormed in shouting at Quincy, Tom did not understand what she was saying but he saw the look on their faces, they were hopeful. When finally Mike said "I can't say that I'm following" and she finally spoke a language he understood. She had finally figured it out. She was back in the lab and creating the formula that would hopefully save their lives and the rest of the world.

Danny sat there waiting with Kara's hand in his while the liquid was injected into her Iv, he watched it travel down the pipe hoping this would save Kara and the small person inside of her. Everyone else stood watching silently and anxiously as they were all injected with what could potentially be the cure to the deadliest virus known to man.

Time passed and they all got the outcome they were hoping for, they were slowly getting better. They had all survived and now they would be going home with not only the vaccine but also a cure. Tex was joking around like his usual self, Andrea continuing on with her work and Master Chief still his wise old self.

Danny approached Dr. Scott and asked about the baby "Will be born immune" she answered; Danny chuckled as he walked over to Kara. He sat down on her Cot and delivered the news, Kara cried with tears of joy and ecstatic to learn she was pregnant.

 **I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading, all reviews are welcome (good\bad.)**


End file.
